rock and soul with a little of funk (johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Sobre la vez en que conoció a Sherlock, en medio de música y estantes de cristal.
1. Chapter 1

John se encuentra queriendo más oportunidades de las que tiene al menos dos veces al mes. Eso deja de estar en su mente el día en que conoce a Sherlock. Se trata de una tarde tranquila, igual que los domingos y las filas para el cine, y él no se encuentrea en una fila, pero hay una frente a él. John se mueve el flequillo rubio a un lado e intenta parecer imponente cuando esa chica le pide que él le ayude a elegir una guitarra. Traga saliva, y en un intento de elegir se queda mirando a los instrumentos un par de minutos; la chica se da cuenta de eso.

"¿Pasa algo?"

John sonríe, y sigue viendo las guitarras con atención.

"¿No sabes elegir una?"

"No, claro. Pero la verdad es que no sé si buscabas algo demasiado caro."

"No te preocupes por el precio."

"Uhm, seguro." John se encuentra justo de vuelta en el principio, y toma una Epiphone de los estantes de cristal. No es tan cara como la Gibson de la entrada, pero a él ya no le importa mucho en realidad. "Ten esta."

La chica le sonríe, y juega con su cabello mientras le entrega la tarjeta de crédito, justo con un papel doblado debajo de ella. John no la acepta.

"Tal vez deberías ir con mi compañero de allá. Yo tengo que atender a otros clientes."

Ella hace una mueca antes de obedecerle. Él se siente aliviado mientras se deja caer de regreso en el banco del otro lado del mostrador.

"Te iba a dar su teléfono."

John levanta la mirada hacia la otra persona. Un chico de cabellos rizados y apariencia seria mira a su compañero de trabajo y a la chica, aún con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"No importa quién soy, ¿por qué la corriste?"

John no contesta.

"Me llamo Sherlock, hola John."

Él no extiende la mano, pero se recarga sobre el mostrador y el gesto ni siquiera hace que John quiera retroceder un poco. Aunque, se siente un poco curioso al respecto. "¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?"

"Está en el uniforme."

Ellos comparten un momento silencioso después de eso.

"¿Y por qué no la dejaste llegar a ti?" Sherlock recorre con sus dedos el borde de la barra que los separa, inocente, preguntándose más si se trata de vidrio templado.

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

Sherlock rueda los ojos, y moja sus labios antes de comenzar con su discurso. "Es obvio que ella ya ha estado viniendo al menos por un par de semanas y que tú no has tenido novia desde hace un rato, sin contar ese doblez de tu manga derecha, y los dedos maltratados que han estado siendo usados para tocar la guitarra más de lo que deberían. Perdón, sé que no debo de hablar de esas cosas pero observé todo aquello y sólo me sentía un poco curioso al respecto."

John se mantiene en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Sherlock comience a preocuparse por su salud. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, si, si. Es sólo que eso es impresionante. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?"

"¿El qué?"

"A observar. Yo te miro y no veo nada."

Sherlock se ríe. Y es un sonido magnífico. "Vamos, inténtalo. De seguro puedes decir algo sobre mí."

John ni siquiera piensa mucho en lo que dice. Tal vez debería hacerlo. "Veo a un chico lindo, con dedos de pianista y una sonrisa gloriosa. Pero no me juzgues, es sólo mi primera deducción."


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda vez que se encuentran, John trae algo sobre las piernas.

"Hola, hola", Sherlock dice, caminando entre las personas con su guitarra enfundada en negro. "Siento llegar tarde."

John lo mira, y no lo cree. "No hay problema, Sher. Es sólo la primera clase."

Él puede ver cómo el chico se sonroja y trata de ocultarlo mientras saca la guitarra de esa especie de mochila. Ahí, él sigue explicando las formas de tomar la guitarra. La mueve de un lado a otro, por si alguien es zurdo o por si alguien prefiere tocar de pie después de un rato. Empieza con unos acordes simples y el resto de la hora se le va en eso. Él mira su reloj y despide a la gente que va saliendo por la puerta. Sherlock no está entre todos esos.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"En realidad, no entendí muy bien todo lo que explicaste hace un rato. ¿Tienes algo de tiempo para mi?"

"Uhm, claro. Vamos a checar eso." Sherlock sonríe, y asiente mientras toma la guitarra de forma incorrecta. John se acerca para enseñarle a hacerlo sin que tenga que modificar su postura. Se coloca atrás de su espalda y lo toma de los brazos para que el mástil no le incomode. Cuando lo logra, se sienta frente a él. "¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba dando clases?"

"El anuncio está pegado en la entrada de la tienda."

Sherlock comienza a hacer los acordes de memoria. John trata de contener una sonrisa. "No veniste a aprender, ¿verdad?"

El chico deja la guitarra hacia un lado, y se acerca a John casi como la primera vez. "Me alegra que comencemos a entendernos, profesor Watson."

"No me digas así, a lo mucho, tengo sólo cinco años más que tú."

Sherlock asiente y comienza a guardar la guitarra al mismo tiempo. "Supongo que te veré la semana entrante. A no ser que tengas un espacio libre para salir a algún lado."

John se levanta, y lo sigue en todo el corto camino hacia la puerta. "¿Y a dónde iríamos?"

Sherlock saca un bolígrafo directo de una de las bolsas de la funda para su guitarra y anota su número en el brazo de John. "No lo sé. Cualquier lugar oscuro, y con música también, si eso es lo que te gusta."


End file.
